Just Make it Through The Night
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: When Tony and Ziva are hurt on a mission trying to protect their boss, Gibbs reflects on his guilt, and hopes that his "family" makes it through the night. Slight TIVA "Please, No, no! First Kate now Ziva? NO!"- Abby


**This idea jumped in my head and I could not rest until it was written down! Reviews make me smile! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**-BWBW**

"BOSS GET DOWN!"

The scream echoed in Agent Gibbs' ears. Flashes of Tony and Ziva being shot at flitted through his mind.

_BANG_

"TONY!"

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo rolled to the ground after taking three bullets in the chest.

_BANG_

"ZIVA!"

Officer Ziva David took 4 bullets to her upper torso when she jumped in front of her boss. Gibbs and McGee had no choice but to take cover and leave their agents in the middle of the fire fight. In a blinding rage that was unknown to Gibbs, McGee sprung out from his hiding spot and blasted their assailants down.

"Call an ambulance!"

McGee shouted taking charge in the dire situation as he went to go and check on his friends. Gibbs stood there shocked looking at his agents- his family passed out and bleeding on the ground. The younger agent jumped up and shook his boss.

"_Call an ambulance!"_

Without a second thought Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and went through the motions of calling an ambulance.

~N*C*I*S~

"DUCKY!"

Abby screamed running into the autopsy room.

"Yes my dear? What is the matter?"

Ducky asked putting his finishing touches on Petty Officer Leah Klein. Ducky looked up to see Abby crying hysterically, her chest heaving and she was shaking all over. The M.E quickly put down his tools and gathered Abby in his arms.

"What happened Abigail?"

Ducky asked looking Abby seriously in the face.

"Z-Ziva, T-T-Tony, f-fire f-fight, Bethesda!"

Abby sobbed burying her face in the older mans shoulder.

"Well we musn't keep them waiting should we? Lets go to the hospital."

Ducky untied his cap with difficulty, his hands shacking like a leaf in the wind before wrapping an arm around his friend and leading her towards the parking lot.

~N*C*I*S~

Waiting rooms are a place of sorrow. A place of thumping hearts and used up adrenaline. Every time Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat down in a waiting room chair, he got a funny feeling in his chest. As if he had to run around or go and do something with his hands. Since a nice boat to sand was unavailable, Gibbs resorted to playing with his switch blade. The nurse behind the counter gave him a wary yet bored look.

"Can you please put down the knife sir?"

A nasally voice asked him. Gibbs glanced at the nurse at the desk, grumbled and slammed the knife down. McGee looked up at his boss from his magazine.

"How can you just sit like that McGee?! What's the matter with you!? Go get a soda or something"

Gibbs said throwing his wallet at him.

"Yes boss"

McGee said getting up and walking towards the vending machines. The sound of heavy shoes came rushing up behind him and a hand was put on his shoulder. Still in attack mode Gibbs grabbed the hand and twisted it behind its owners back.

"Jethro! Let her go!"

Ducky said in a stern tone coming up behind Abby, whose arm was now twisted in a very uncomfortable position. Gibbs looked at the girl that he considered to be his daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks leaving lines of black mascara on her face.

"Abs."

Gibbs released her and held her close.

"Tell me they're gonna be okay"

Abby said holding Gibbs tighter. Before Gibbs could say anything a gurney rushed past carrying what looked like Ziva David. Her body was covered in blood, her usually sleek hair was a mess and her strong assassin body looked weak and helpless against the stark white sheets.

"She's crashing!"

The doctor yelled as they disappeared into an empty room.

"We're losing her!"

Someone else shouted from inside the room.

McGee had returned by now, remnants of a forgotten grape soda that he dropped pooled around his feet. The younger agent sat down in the chair gripping the arm rest like a life line. Abby had let go of Gibbs and was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at were Ziva had disappeared.

"No, no, no!"

Abby yelled trying to follow the gurney.

"This can't be happening, first Kate now Ziva!? NO!"

Abby screamed running down the hall. McGee caught Abby around the waist and held her tight as she pounded on his chest.

"Please! NO! NO! NO!"

Gibbs stared at McGee and Abby in a daze. Ducky placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro, I think its time that we find some answers."

~N*C*I*S~

Surgery was successful, but the doctors lost Tony twice. Ziva's went smoothly and everything was going well until they transfered her into the ICU. That is when her vitals began to plunge. The steady beeping and breathing of Tony, Ziva, Ducky, McGee and Abby filled Gibbs' ears. Blotting out the echoes of Tony and Ziva's screams as they fell to the floor. The case was passed on to Astley's team. They would probably mess it up and team Gibbs would have to go and clean up their mistakes. That is- if Ziva and Tony made it through the night. According to Ducky, Tony and Ziva had sustained life threatening injuries. Thankfully they were two tough agents. Their chances of making it through the night were put at 87%. These odds weren't good enough for Gibbs. Especially when it concerned the people that he considered to be his family. Ducky was slumped in a chair snoring heavily, McGee sat next to him, snoring almost as loudly. Abby was sitting next to Ziva, who was sleeping deeply. The goth was clutching the ex-Mossad's hand, careful not to disturb the IV. Gibbs was leaning against the wall staring at his family. He often referred to his team as his "family" careful to insert the quotation marks even in his mind. But this late at night, in a hospital where his children's lives were on the line, logistics just didn't seem as important anymore. The sound of Ziva's heart monitor going up shook Gibbs from his thoughts. Ziva was slowly opening her eyes she released Abby's hand and began frantically ripping the leads off of her heavily bandaged chest.

"Ziva, its okay you're in a hospital your safe"

Gibbs said taking her hands in his own and forcing her to look at him. He stroked her hair as she sank back into the pillows.

"Shh, shh it's okay"

Ziva closed her eyes and grimaced.

"Are you in pain?"

Gibbs asked reaching for the call button. Ziva shook her head.

"Tony?"

She asked in a rough voice.

"He's fine, he's right there"

Gibbs said gesturing towards the bed beside her. Tony had his mouth wide open, a trickle of drool rolling down his cheek. Ziva smiled slightly as she took in the room.

"I am sorry, I should have moved faster"

Ziva said looking at the ceiling.

"None of this was your fault, you saved my life"

Gibbs protested.

"You did good David, you did really good."

Gibbs said leaning over and kissing her head. The assassin smiled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
